


The Bite of Love

by AFY2018



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Growling, Purring, Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla have sex for the first time. Post episode 36.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite of Love

Laura sits in front of her computer, and types her essay for her english class. She has a bowl of Chokoa Crunch with the box, covered in the ironic vampire, next to her. She hears Carmilla’s soft footsteps as her roommate once again steals Laura’s stupid yellow pillow. Carmilla looks up at her, and looks back down smirking.

“Put my pillow back Carm.” Laura states rolling her eyes.  
“I don’t know what you mean, Sweetheart” Carmilla says in her cocky voice.  
Laura spins around to look at Carmilla. “Put my pillow back. Please.” She finishes emphasizing exasperation on the final word.  
“Okay”, Carmilla says drooping her head. “but first… you’re gonna have to catch me!”  
“Carmilla!” Laura calls as the dark haired girl races out of their room. Laura jumps up and follows. “Carmilla!” Laura runs up and down the hall for a good three minutes before Perry, her floor don, peeks her head of a door.  
“Laura?” Perry asks. “What are you doing?”  
“Carmilla stole my pillow.”  
“Oh okay. Well, she’s in here if you want her.”  
“What? Okay, okay.” Laura says as she walks into the ginger twin’s dorm.  
“Carmilla, Laura wants to talk to you.”  
“What’s up Buttercup?” Carmilla asks. She smirks and holds the yellow pillow close to her chest as LaFontaine finishes talking about biological tests.  
“I want my pillow back Carm.”  
“Fine...but, you still have to catch me.”  
“Carm! God dammit.”

Carmilla runs again through the halls and back to her room where she turns off all the lights and hides behind the door. Laura quickly walks back, sighing as she enters the darkroom. Carmilla jumps out behind the shorter girl and wraps her arms around her. Laura yelps, and whips her head around to find her attacker. Carmilla looks at the brunette, and smirks as Laura rolls her eyes. She looks ahead again, and waits for Carmilla to let her go. The vampire laughs into her girlfriend’s neck, and nips at the human’s neck. Laura lets out a short breath, but laughs after. Carmilla spins Laura around, and kisses her. Laura puts her arms around the other girl’s neck and pulls herself up to stand even with her girlfriend. Carmilla deepens the kiss, leaning the girl back. Laura moans and wraps her right leg around her girlfriend’s hip. Carmilla puts her hands around Laura’s thighs, squeezing them gently. The shorter girl laughs and wraps her other leg around Carmilla’s hip. Carmilla walks over to her bed, and sits down tilting her head up as to not break their kiss. Laura pushes her tongue into Carmilla’s mouth, dominating her. The dark haired girl leans back grabbing hold of the human’s ass as she pulls and pushes the girls hips.

“Shrapnel”, Laura sighs as she puts her hands on the vampire’s shoulders for support. “Carm...C-Carm.”  
“What is it Creampuff?” Carmilla asks as she continues to grind Laura’s hips against her abdomen.  
“I- want you- to- make me- come.” Laura whispers closing her eyes. She waits for Carmilla to answer, but there’s no reply. She opens her eyes, about to repeat herself when Carmilla flips her around and starts to unbutton the brunette’s pants.

Laura’s khaki pants are slid down and thrown across the room. Carmilla smirks and starts to unbutton her girlfriend’s white shirt. They start kissing again and rock with each other. Carmilla reaches a hand down and hovers over Laura’s centre. Laura looks at Carmilla with absolute lust. She whispers “Please.” as she looks into Carmilla’s dark, almost black, eyes. Carmilla looks down, and walks her fingers over Laura’s soaked underwear making the girl under her shiver and quietly whimper. She slips her hand underneath the army green underwear. Laura sucks in a breath, and holds it as Carmilla slowly strokes her.

“Fuck...Fuck...” Laura repeats.  
“Say my name” Carmilla whispers. “Scream it when you’re close. Cry it when you come”  
“Carm-Carmilla.” Laura gasps. “Fuck me please.”

Carmilla traces her name in Laura’s clit before she slips a digit in. The girl below her claws her nails into Carmilla’s back leaving deep marks. She tilts her head back a little more as Carmilla builds up speed.

“Je t’aime, Cupcake. Meira en þú jemals wissen.” Carmilla whispers switching the languages.  
“Uh...Carmilla” Laura whispers into Carmilla’s shoulder. “Carmilla…”  
“Come for me babe.”

The vampire kisses her girlfriend, and places her free hand against her jaw. She gives another good thrust forcing the smaller girl to shrivel beneath her.

Laura whimpers as she nears, so Carmilla whispers into her ear, “Let go.”  
“Carm!” Laura cries again, pulling her body into Carmilla. Her walls tighten around her girlfriend’s fingers. Laura’s toes curl, and her back arches up into Carmilla.

Carmilla smiles and kisses Laura. She starts taking her shirt off when a pair of small hands stop hers, and continue to undo the remaining three buttons. Laura sits up and kisses Carmilla. The vampire smiles, and removes her own pants and blood red boyshorts. Laura kisses the vampire’s neck, biting down hard on Carmilla’s ‘pulse point’. She feels a deep rumbling coming from the vampire’s chest. It continues as Laura kisses up and down her neck. “Is that purring I hear?” she whispers into Carmilla’s ear.

“Yeah.” She answers closing her eyes when she catches the scent of Laura’s lust. Carmilla kisses her as she pushes her hips back and forth on Laura’s leg.  
“Wait, hold up sailor.” Laura says in a low voice stopping the girl’s hips. This catches Carmilla’s attention, a low growl builds in her chest. “I want you like this for as long as I can.”  
“Really Sundance?” Carmilla asks. Her eyebrows flick up in an annoyed state.  
“Yes really.” Laura answers as she plays with Carmilla’s pale breasts.  
“Babe, please.” She sighs her purring starting up again.

Laura smiles, and takes one of Carmilla’s hardened buds into her mouth making her girlfriend shiver and let out a long sigh. She continues to suckle Carmilla until she decides it’s enough. Laura switches and sucks on the other. Carmilla continues to purr as her nipples are sucked. She holds Laura’s head closer letting her fangs come out to play. She grits her teeth, but moans quietly. She feels her girlfriend release her nipple, and start to push her hips back and forth on her leg. Carmilla places her mouth against Laura’s neck and expels hot air onto her neck. Laura smiles and places a kiss onto her clavicle. The vampire’s purrs become louder until they cover up her moans. She scrunches her eyes as she comes close to her orgasm. Carmilla lets out a high pitched yelp, then she sinks her teeth deep into Laura’s neck. She laps up the metallic tasting liquid and bites even deeper to get more blood to suck up. Laura screams when this happens. She then tries to push Carmilla away only to be answered with a low territorial growl. 

“Carm!” She yells trying to get her to snap out of it. “Carmilla!” still no answer. “MARCILLA KARNSTEIN!”  
“Fuck, sorry sweetie. I- I couldn’t help myself.” Carmilla says horrified as she wipes the blood from her lover’s neck.  
“Ugh, it’s okay...I kinda liked it.” Laura answers blushing.  
“Really?” Carmilla asks brushing her fangs against Laura’s neck. They both laugh and spoon into each other. Carmilla leans down and pecks her girlfriend on the forehead, slowly moving her way down to her lips.


End file.
